


Nyanase

by Amalthea



Category: Free!
Genre: Cat Ears, Catboys, Comic, Kemonomimi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hopefully everything in its rightful place, lots of attempts at hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthea/pseuds/Amalthea
Summary: For this HaruRinHaru New Year Exchange, tumblr user fumekay wanted something involving kemonomimi! I've drawn a seven page comic that seriously got away from me. Happy new year, fumekay!One day, Rin visits Haru and finds he's suddenly become a catboy. Along with a collar.





	Nyanase

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is RinHaru in the sense of Rin topping, just in case. And it's just all fun silliness.
> 
> Read right to left because I've gotten too used to that way now.

 

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> I had been working on this since the event started, but unfortunately I didn't account for just how much time would be going to holiday preparation (and cleaning afterwards). There's a number of things I'd want to change (I worry that Haru might be too thin at certain points compared to Rin, need better transitions) but this is unlike anything I've done before, so I'm at least glad that I did it.
> 
> Again, happy year of the dog(gy style), and I hope people can like it.


End file.
